Changes
by BeCreative4
Summary: "A bad boy wants a good girl who will only be bad for him, and a good girl wants a bad boy who will only be good for her." Ally is off to college, where she is hoping to get a fresh start. She seems to, at first, until she gets hit on by a boy by the name of Austin Moon. She is quick to turn him down, because he obviously is no good, but he continues to pursue her...
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_ Hellooo! :) Been a while, hasn't it? Haha okay so maybe not too long. I've been working on a Harry Styles fanfiction on Wattpad, it's called Diana and you can find it under the username BeCreative4, I'd appreciate if some of you Directioners would check that out. ;) A good friend of mine (you know who you are) helped me out with the idea of this fanfic a bit, so thank you to her! I guess you could say she's my editor of sorts lol. I hope you guys like this, I expect it to be good, maybe 30 chapters? ENJOY! :D_

**_(Follow my Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd) _**

* * *

**DISLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I zip up my last suitcase and look around my room hastily. I think that's the last of my belongings that I will be bringing with me to college... Which I was ecstatic about, by the way, despite the fact that it was seven in the morning. I was finally going to get to go to college and get away from high school, though I was not fortunate enough to be able to leave Miami. Dad insisted I stay near home... University of Miami. Oh well, at least I won't be too close... A good half hour from my home, at least.  
I drag my bags down the stair case and am greeted by the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen.  
"Ally!" Dad says cheerfully, pulling me into a hug. I hug him back, my mouth watering as I see the breakfast feast he has laid upon the kitchen table: eggs, toast, sausage, and as I expected, bacon.  
I eat fast, anticipating my drive and hoping that there won't be any traffic whatsoever, though I don't get my hopes up too high. Within an hour, dad is slamming the trunk on my small Toyota Camry and giving me a sad look. I frown. As much as I long for independence, Dad and I have been through a lot together, and it's going to be hard to leave him.  
"I'll come home nearly every weekend, alright? And I'm not far away at all!" I reassure him, and he nods, hugging me one last time before I hop into the driver's seat of my car and pull out of the drive.  
As I had suspected, traffic is horrible. I feel like just banging my head on the steering wheel as I see the long line of cars stretched out before me. I should be moved into my dorm by now. I wonder who my room mate will be? I hope dearly that it's no one from my high school, because that would really suck. I don't like anyone from my high school, and they don't like me either. I kept to myself all four years and the only friends I made were in my music classes, but they were all going off to MUNY in New York City. I wish I could say the same but I have terrible stage fright, and I completely flunked my audition.  
I finally make it to campus and check in before getting my dorm room number and parking pass. I decide that I can't carry all my things in one trip and it's pointless to try, so I only grab one bag before heading into the building, which seems relatively nice for a freshman like myself. My room is on the top floor, and I knock on the door, but there's no answer so I unlock it myself and open it. The room has no other girls inside, but my room mate has obviously already moved in. Her side of the room has a pink and cheetah print comforter on the bed with a full body mirror hanging on the wall and various make-ups and nail polished stuffed onto a night stand, along with a pile of magazines. I cringe at the mess, but turn my head the other way and head to my own bed, where I put my suitcase before heading back down to my car to retrieve the rest. Within a few trips I have it all in the room, and I begin unpacking.  
I hear the lock on the door click as I'm unpacking my second suitcase and I turn to see a short Latina girl walking in. She's wearing leggings with a flowy pink top and flats with big round sunglasses. She takes them off when she enters and smiles at me before tossing them across the room and onto her bed. I force myself not to cringe at the action, but smile at her instead. She seems alright.  
"I'm Trish!" She announces coming over to me. "You are...?"  
"Ally, Ally Dawson." I saw politely, finishing the fold on the shirt I had pulled out of my bag.  
"Nice to meet you Ally! Hopefully we can get along just fine." She chuckles before going and laying on her bed and clicking on the small flat screen that is hanging on our wall. She is quiet while I finish packing, and I can finally lay on my bed and relax a bit as well.  
"I can't believe I'm in college." I murmur to her, and she nods in agreement.  
"Me either! I'm glad I am, though. Party time!" She pumps a fist in the air and I chuckle lightly, though I knew I wasn't going to be accompanying her to any parties. Not that I minded them, alcohol and drunk people just weren't my thing... Especially not underage.  
"I wish there were something cool going on tomorrow but I haven't heard of anything yet... Have you?" She asks.  
I shake my head truthfully. Tomorrow was Sunday, the Sabbath, which meant I would be in my dorm relaxing or maybe trying to find a Starbucks or something on campus. Plus, I needed sleep because our first classes started on Monday.  
The night came and went, Trish was snoring by eight. I clicked off the lamp on my nightstand so that she wouldn't be disturbed before going into our bathroom and closing the door to take a shower. I was relieved that we had the privilege to our own bathroom, unlike a lot of first years. When I get out and go back into my room, Trish is still snoring except she has now somehow managed to get turned around in her sleep so that her head is at the foot of her bed. I giggle slightly before getting under my own covers.  
I can't help but wonder, before I doze off, what will this year, and the next four years, at that, hold for me? It could either go really well or really bad.  
What did happen, though, is something I never would have expected.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**_**: **Hey guys! :) Here's the first chapter, getting on to the real stuff! Woohoo haha. Thanks for the support, and don't forget about my Harry Styles fanfic on Wattpad titled "Diana" if you're a Directioner. :D Enjoooy_.

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

When I wake up on my first Sunday of college, my roomate Trish is, to no surprise, still sleeping, and hanging halfway off the bed with her head still at the wrong end as it had been last night before I went to sleep. I rub my eyes and stumble to the bathroom. I glance at the clock on the wall and rub my eyes once more to confirm that it really is noon. I never sleep this late... I must have been really tired from all the packing and driving and unpacking... Either that or college is really beginning to grow on me.

I brush my teeth, then brush out and then straighten my long, brown, ombre hair before putting on a bit of eye make-up. I don't really have any plans but I might as well be prepared for some. When I exit the bathroom Trish is sitting up in bed, looking sleepy.

"Where are you going?" She asks curiously, seeing that I have fixed my appearance... I still haven't changed clothes, though.

I shrug and reply, "To check out campus, I guess." before digging through my drawers. I decide on a simple pair of denim shorts with gray Converse and a navy v-neck. I put a ponytail holder around my wrist in case it's windy and want to contain my hair, and grab my wallet and phone.

"I would come with you, but I already looked around yesterday." Yawns Trish, and I'm silently thankful because I really want to do my touring alone... Not that I have anything against Trish, she seems lovely, but I like being alone.

The campus is nice, I like it a lot. I go into a few shops and end up buying a University of Miami sweatshirt, and then I locate all the buildings of my classes before I realize that the sun is beginning to set, my stomach is growling, and my feet hurt like mad. I remember that I really wanted to find a Starbucks, and am glad that, after a little more searching, I locate one.

I don't have a lot of money on me, so I decide to wait until later to eat and Trish and I can go together. Instead I order a latte before exiting the store. I lightly sip on the drink as I make my way across campus. It's the hottest point in the day, so I stop and set my drink on bench before tying my hair back. I grab my drink once more, and turn to walk back to the dorm, but am stopped by a tall, muscular boy with bleached hair, nearly causing me to spill my latte.

I clear my throat and try to walk around him, but he grabs my arm.

"A bit rude, aren't you?" He laughs.

I gently tug my arm out of his grasp and scowl. "If anyone's rude here, it's you."

He laughs even harder as I begin to walk away, but he soon catches up to me and walks in step by my side. What is his problem?

"Can I help you?" I snap, trying to walk faster, but it does no good.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to make friends, that's all." He says with a white smile. I roll my eyes.

"You have a room mate, I'm sure? And you're pretty bad at approaching people for someone who's trying to be friendly."

He frowns. Maybe I finally got my point across.

"Look, can I just get your number already?"

I scoff. "What, so first you were being 'friendly' and now you're hitting on me?"

He shrugs. "Usually girls enjoy my company."

This guy was a real dick if I've ever seen one.

"Well, I'll be honest... I'm not really enjoying your company, in fact, I think you're pretty awful. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my dorm. Have a good day."

I picked up my speed once more and he finally stopped his pursuit on me. Although, I did hear him call "What? So no number, then?" before chuckling to himself and I guess turning around and heading in whatever direction he came from.

I finish off my latte and throw it in the trash can outside my dorms before climbing the stairs up to my room. I nearly run into Trish because she's on her way out the door just as I am reaching for the knob.

"Oh, hey!" She says cheerfully. "I'm going out to eat, wanna come?"

I sigh in relief. "I'm starving, I was actually on my way to come and ask you to eat!"

We laugh before going back down the stairs. I show her a restaraunt on campus that I passed earlier that I thought looked good, it's a small but not very crowded cafe.

"So," Trish says, sipping on her water, "anything interesting happen today?"

I decide to tell her about the rude guy that I encountered earlier, and how he had grabbed my arm and then walked with me for a bit before I finally convinced him to leave me alone. She found it hilarious, laughing the whole way through, and I even laughed a bit looking back at the memory from nearly an hour ago.

We both order sandwiches which we eat while bantering back and fourth about our classes. Trish is a business major, while I am a music major. I tell her all about my dad's music store, Sonic Boom, and how I had flunked my audition for MUNY and I even told her about my mother leaving my father and I when I was only about two years old. She tells me that she's not an only child like myself, but she has a little brother who she describes as "annoying", and she lived in Miami too, except on the opposite end. We went to different schools. She's going into detail about how many different jobs she had in high school when I look over her shoulder to the entrance of the cafe where a familiar bleach blonde boy has just walked through the door with a tall redhead.

I groan and put my face in my hands as the bleach blonde smirks at me and heads to our table, the redhead trailing behind him looking confused.

Of course I would manage to run into this guy again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **:) xx_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello all. :) Thanks for all the support! I am trying to update frequently but I just started a new semester of school and I have a feeling my homework load will be heavy, so bear with me! Haha, enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

Trish looks at me curiously before turning towards the direction I was looking. Realization dawns on her face. "Is that the guy?" She hisses quietly, and I nod my head miserably as he finishes his walk to our table, the redhead right behind him. He actually has the decency to slide into the booth beside me, scooting me over. Trish looks appalled, and the redhead just stands by the table looking awkward.

"I'm afraid I never caught your name, love?" The blonde says, tearing a piece of the crust off my sandwich and eating it. Realization sparks in the redhead's eyes, I suppose this idiot told him about me.

I push the blonde out of my booth and scoot back into place. "If I'm being honest, I don't think you even deserve her name, much less her phone number!" Trish snaps, surprising me as well as the boys.

The redhead clears his throat and speaks up. "Um... I'm gonna go find us a table, Austin." He says before scurrying away. So, Austin is his name, huh?

I'm a bit taken aback when Austin frowns and runs a hand through his hair, saying, "Listen, I know I seem really rude and... Well, awful as you put it earlier. It's just that... Girl's usually aren't this hard to get for me and I find you kind of... Different."

I scoff. "Well, I'm not easy."

He rolls his eyes. "I can tell... I like that about you, though. So, may I, please, have your name and number?"

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and holds it out for me, I look at Trish for approval. She seems unsure, but shrugs slowly. I take the phone from his hand, and enter my number in as a new contact along with the name "Ally". I hand his phone back, and he smiles, observing the new addition to his contacts list before saying, "I'll see you around, Ally." and going to find the redhead.

I stare at Trish a moment before saying, "Did I really just do that?"

She laughs and takes the last bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, you did. Maybe he's not as rude and awful as he came off as, but wow, he was as bad as you said! Did you see him?!"

I laugh. "Yeah! I can't believe he tried to sit here and eat some of my food! I don't see what's so great about him..." I admit.

She shrugs. "Well, he is pretty cute. I wonder if he's a freshman?"

I wonder the same thing. To be honest, I didn't really know a thing about this boy besides the fact that he was obviously a player. I was not at all interested in him whatsoever, first of all he wasn't my type. He was probably one of those guys who would go party any day of the week... Okay maybe I shouldn't say that, it's wrong to judge people. However, it's definitely a given that he's a player. He made it obvious when he continued to infer that he got girls pretty easily. Well, news flash, buddy... I have high standards. I've only dated one boy in my life, and his name was Elliot. I met him at a crafts camp when I was little, but we lived far away from each other and didn't get to meet up a whole lot, so we decided to break up about two years ago. He was also my first kiss, and only kiss for that matter. I still talk to him every now and then but he's just a really good friend.

We get the check and pay before leaving. I see Austin wave at us out of the corner of my eye, but I act like I don't see it. We get back to our dorm shortly after and change into pajamas before watching some television, Trish is soon asleep, but I'm restless. My mind is swimming with the events of today. Though I really am not into Austin, I can't seem to get my mind off of him... He intrigues me, I guess. Why was he so persistent of getting my number, when he could have easily brushed me off and went and found another girl easily enough? He said he liked that I wasn't easy, so is it just the chase that he likes? I've never really met a guy quite like him, and definitely never met a guy that thought I was worth the chase. In high school all the guys thought I was some music-crazed nerd... Well, I kind of am, but you get the point. I wonder how his mind works?

My phone vibrates on my nightstand. I reach for it absentmindedly, still lost in my thoughts, and read the screen. New text message from an unknown number... Confused, I read it:

_hang out 2morrow? :)_

Austin, of course... Should have known.

_Idk... I mean you're kind of a stranger._

He is a fast replier, which is conveinent because my eyelids are beginning to droop from drowsiness... Even though his texting language is beyond annoying.

_isnt that kinda the point of hanging out? 2 get 2 know each other better...?_

I roll my eyes. He was even rude over text.

_I guess you have a fair point. I have classes, though... We can meet up in the afternoon. When & where?_

I guess he put some thought into his reply because it took him a few minutes to answer.

_i have classes 2, we can meet at 5 for starbucks since i know u like it._

I'm confused for a second before I realize that he saw me drinking Starbucks today while I was desprately trying to get away from him... And now he's texting me. Way to go, Ally.

_That will work. See you then._

He replies with a simple:

_:)_

I wonder, what have I gotten myself into? Not a love interest, obviously. I know I should be trying to make friends in college, but Trish is enough for me. Maybe, just maybe, I could find a friend in Austin... If he didn't try to get in my pants or something crazy, that is. I push the thought to the back of my mind as I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **__:) xx_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hey guys. :) I'm pretty proud of this chapter, soo, enjoy it! :D And read my A/N at the end, please... Enjoooy!_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, Trish is, surprisingly, gone. I realize she must have had an early class, but lucky for me, my first class on Mondays is not until noon. It's ten now, so I'll have about an hour and a half to get ready before I need to leave.

I get up and shower, thinking carefully about my outfit for the day. I don't see any point in coming all the way back to the dorm to change before I go to Starbucks to meet Austin, so I will wear my outfit to classes as well. I decide to go casual in denim shorts, a flowy yellow top, and yellow Converse since it's not really a date... Right?

I do my makeup as usual, just some mascara and blush, before loosely curling my hair. I think I look pretty good. I pack up my bookbag with the notebooks and textbooks I will need for today before grabbing my wallet and sunglasses and heading out the door, locking it behind me.

It's hot today... Probably in the ninety-degrees range, which isn't unusual for Miami. It was hot basically all year, which I enjoy. I've left a bit earlier than I intended, so I drop into a small bakery and order a bagel and some coffee to eat on my way to class.

I'm surprised when I pass Trish, but she doesn't seem to notice me. She's on the phone, talking a bit fast. "Yeah, yeah, calm down, I'm on my way!" She is soon past me, and I wonder where she's going, but I don't think about it much longer as I continue my way to class.

Class is boring and drags on for what seems like ages, though I know it's not long before we're dismissed. All we did was go over the syllabus and whatnot before the professor said we could go. I eagerly get out the door, checking the time... 1:15. I find myself disappointed, but I'm not sure why... I think it has something to do with the fact that meeting up with Austin is nearly four hours away... And I still had one more class for the day which wasn't until three.

I ended up just walking around campus until going to my next class, which was just as excruciatingly boring as the one before it. Usually I would be more optimistic about class, but going to MUNY had been my dream, and instead, I was at University of Miami. Which, don't get me wrong, I liked... It just wasn't where I truly wanted to be.

Five finally came around, and I arrived at Starbucks casually late. I saw Austin sitting at a small table near the back, so I made my way towards him. He smiles and waves when he sees me, motioning for me to sit down.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I decided to wait for you before ordering. What do you want?" He asks, standing up.

"A caramel frappe," I say, pulling a five dollar bill out of my wallet, "here."

He shakes his head. "I'm paying for it."

I scowl. "Okay, fine." He walks towards the counter and gets in the short line. He returns with our drinks, sitting my cup in front of me and taking a sip of his own. He's ordered simple coffee. He shrugs off his jacket, which is made of black leather. It went nicely with his white t-shirt, jeans, and black Converse. I had never paid attention to his outfits before, but I don't remember them being this... Simple, yet effective at giving off the idea that he had a hard personality. When his jacket is completely off, I notice the dark marks of a tattoo on his arm, which I'm kind of shocked by, but he talks before I have time to observe it.

"I'm glad you finally agreed to give me your number." He laughs, and I chuckle. "Hope this isn't too early for a first date."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. So this was a date after all.

He laughs at my expression and says, "What? Is this not a date?"

I shrug, my cheeks growing hot. "I wasn't sure, to be honest, but yeah... I guess it is..."

The corner of his mouth curves into a smile before he says, "First date?"

I'm a bit taken aback and offended, but I shake it off. "No... I've been in a serious relationship before."

He doesn't seem surprised, as I expected him to be. He simply nods, and now it's my turn to ask a nosy question. "Have you?"

He reaches a hand behind his neck and says, "Uh, no... Not really."

I stir up my whipped cream into the remaining half of my cold beverage. I'm not surprised by this, but I was secretly hoping he had been... Because if he had been, that would mean that he wasn't a complete player. Not that I had any hopes of having a relationship, as I said earlier, he isn't my type, but he actually seems like a pretty nice guy underneath the bad boy exterior.

He doesn't give me any more information on the subject, so I don't push for it. I find myself asking the same question I was so confused on last night: Why did he seem so interested in me when we were, obviously, nothing alike? He interrupts my thoughts by asking another question.

"So, what are you majoring in?"

"Music." I say simply, taking another sip of my drink. He raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Like... Do you sing, or what?"

I shrug with a small grin. "Piano, mostly, but I can play other instruments... And I can sing, some too..."

"Wow," He breathes, "I love to sing."

I'm surprised by this, and wonder for a moment whether he's bluffing just to try and impress me, but I can tell he's being genuine by his smile.

"Really? That's awesome!" So maybe we do have something in common after all.

We spend the rest of our... er, date talking about our favorite artists and songs and genres and all kinds of things. Our taste in music isn't far apart, much to my surprise, and I find conversation easy with him. Two hours have passed before we know it, and our drinks have long past been finished. We decide to leave and walk around campus some. He puts his jacket back on, and I mentally slap myself for not figuring out what his tattoo is before it's covered up.

"So, when would you like to meet up again?" He asks, taking a seat in the grass below a tree.

I think on it for a moment. I tell myself internally, you really shouldn't see him again, because he's not at all your type, and you re probably wasting your time while you could be finding a very nice, clean, on-track boy... I'm drawn to Austin, though, sadly enough. I feel oddly connected to him now, though I've only spent about two hours really getting to know who he is. And, despite how lovely he has seemed in the time I've spent with him, it's obvious he doesn't know how to handle a serious relationhship, which is what I'm looking for, not some fling...

"You're overthinking it." He says when I don't reply, and I bite my lip nervously.

"I don't think I am, really..." I say honestly.

He sighs and nods, standing up. "I know you probably think I'm bad for you or something like that, yeah? And you're probably right, but you got to learn to live a little, Ally."

I scoff. "I'm perfectly fine with the way I'm living."

He shrugs. "One more date. One more, and if you decide you were right and I was wrong after that, I'll leave you alone."

I stare into his brown eyes, he seemed to be begging, though he had his arms crossed and gave no signs of plead. I sigh in defeat, and nod slowly. "Okay, one more date."

He grins before we arrange for him to come to my dorm and spend the day there Saturday, since we can't really think of another place to meet. I make a mental note to be sure Trish knows he's coming, and hopefully she'll leave... Not that I want to be rude, but I'd rather be alone with him.

He surprises me by hugging me, and I return it, before he suggests walking me to my dorm so that he'll know where it is for Saturday. I agree, and we begin walking. It feels odd walking next to him without trying to escape him, I stifle a giggle at the memory from only yesterday.

We reach the door and I silently pray he doesn't try to kiss me, because I'm sure I would become emotionally attached to him after something like that, but he thankfully doesn't. I wonder how easy it must be for him to ask girls on dates and be such a gentleman? I bet he's had a lot of practice... I shake off the thought as he smiles, telling me goodnight, and shuts the door.

I turn around the find Trish, who looks up from her phone and smiles. "Go well?" She asks, and I nod, my cheeks flushing. "Second date?" She asks again, and I nod once more. Her phone goes off, and she replies to the text quickly before putting her phone beside her, which reminds me of something.

"I passed you today, on my way to class." I say, flopping down on my bed. She raises her eyebrows.

"You were on the phone or something, I think you were going to meet someone."

She stares at me for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Yeah, I was." She gets up from the bed and says, "I'm gonna take a shower," before grabbing her phone and closing herself in the bathroom.

Okay, that was kind of weird... Did she not want me to know who she was meeting up with? I'm being silly, I convince myself before putting on my pajamas and crawling in bed to watch some television, listening to the sound of the running water. My own phone vibrates and I read the text from Austin.

_great time 2day, cant wait 2 see u saturday. :)_

I was going to have to be careful, or I would end up falling for this boy... With his bad texting grammar and all.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it. :D Please don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**_

_Also, I'm trying to decide whether to throw in some Austin POVs... Soo leave your opinion in a review. :) Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hey guys. :) I worked hard on this, even though it's a big of a filler, but it IS in Austin's point of view... Hope everyone has a good weekend, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter!_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally_

* * *

The sun has almost sunk below the horizon by the time that I make it back to my dorm after dropping Ally off at her own... They're a pretty good distance from each other. I really want to get out of the dorms soon and get an apartment, but they're expensive, and so I would have to convince Dez to move in with me.

Dez is my roomate, a tall redhead... We've been buddies ever since last year, which was our first year here, when we were first put into rooms together. I gotta admit I hated him at first because he was not at all like the crew I usually hang out with... He was quiet most of the time, but whenever he did speak he tried to tell jokes that, half the time, just made him seem like a dumbass. And he wore stupid clothes, not to mention he carried around a video camera with him everywhere and made YouTube videos once a week... After about a month of trying to ignore him and, no doubt, hurting his feelings, I started to warm up to the guy. He actually wasn't dumb at all, but really smart and gave great advice... And he wanted to be a director, which explained his love for video cameras... I guess the clothes were just part of his personality. We've been tight ever since, venturing almost everywhere together, and I've even taught him to live a little and party every now and then. Given the option to either stay together or move out from one another our sophomore year, we decided to stay together.

I unlock the door and walk into the dorm to find Dez, unsurprisingly, adjusting the lense on his video camera. He looks up briefly from where he was crouched in front of the camera on it's tripod and says, "Hey, Austin."

"Sup?" I say, taking off my jacket and throwing it onto the side of my bed.

"Going to record a new video for my Channel. I would have done it earlier, but I was busy... Sorry."

I laughed. "No problem-o, bro. What's the theme this week?"

"I was actually trying to decide between 'My Most Awkward Moment' and the 'Roomate Tag'. I guess you'll be making that decision for me. I wasn't sure if you'd want to do it since it may take a while and it's getting late and there's classes tomorrow, blah blah blah..."

I laughed and leaned against the wall. "As much as I'd love to know what an awkward person like you's most awkward moment is, that'll have to wait for next week, because I've never gotten to make my debut on your YouTube Channel, and might I say, I look hot tonight."

Dez glanced up at me and rolled his eyes before saying, "Really? You don't look like you have a fever to me."

I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him, nearly knocking over his camera tripod, but he catches it and shoots me a glare before motioning for me to come and sit next to him. He's sitting in front of a plain white wall that's between our beds, which is kind of his designated recording region. I grab the pillow to hold in my lap as he focuses the camera.

"So what kinds of questions are we answering?"

He pulls out a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and hands it to me to answer my question. I unfold it to find:

_Who is the messiest roomate?_

_Who is the most academic roomate?_

_Who is the biggest rule breaker?_

_Who has the most girls over?_

_Who is the biggest partier?_

"Whoever has their name as the answer to the most questions has to eat a spoonfull of cinnamon." He finishes the statement, before saying, "Ready? 3... 2... 1..."

He clicks the record button and a red light comes on. He grins and waves a hand. "Hey, guys! Dez here, and, as you can see, I have my roomate Austin with me."

He points to me and I wave and flash a charming grin, saying, "Hey, guys!" to mock Dez.

He shoots me a glare before saying, "Today we're going to do the roomate tag. Now, how this works..." He grabs the paper and holds it up, "We've got five questions that we will decide on which one of us the answer fits best... Whoever of us has our name as the most answers will have to eat a spoonfull of cinnamon."

I roll my eyes and say, "Weak."

He punches my arm and I yelp. He clears his throat and reads out the first question. "Who is the messiest roomate."

I'm thoughtful. "I think we're about the same, if we're being honest here... I mean, the entire dorm is wrecked."

He shrugs and nods, saying, "If we had a bathroom, it would probably be way worse, but unlucky for us we got put in a dorm with public showers..."

I groan in exhasperation, it was true. I noticed earlier in Ally's dorm that they had a shower... If freshman had personal showers, why couldn't we have at least been moved into a dorm with a bathroom this year? Dez interrupts my thoughts.

"I think we should put both of our names down for this one. He says, scribbling something on the paper. There is no doubt in my mind when he edits this, he will have the questions put in text, and have both of our names on screen with little tallies to keep up with our scores or something. I've seen too many of his videos to know better... No doubt I would be getting a ton of crap for recording this video with Dez from the crew, but I would worry about that later. Dez moves on to the next question.

"Who is the most academic roomate?"

Dez scoffs. "Me. For sure."

It was true, no point in denying it. I nod my agreement as he writes down his name.

"Who is the biggest rule breaker?" He reads next.

I raise my hand high in the air, and he nods. "No doubt..." He scribbles my name down.

"Who has the most girls over?"

This was, obviously, also a no-brainer. It was me. I had a different girl over almost every weekend, or I was at their dorm, one or the other... Dez had a girl over every now and then, but it was usually some nerd from his classes...

"It's Austin. He's a man whore if I've ever seen one." Mutters Dez, writing down my name without my approval.

"Hey!" I whine, and he furrows his brows.

"What, are you going to disagree?"

I shake my head reluctantly before he rolls his eyes for what seems like the thousandth time tonight and moves on to the final question.

"Who is the biggest partier? Wow, what do you know, another easy question... Austin."

I groan and nod. "You're making me seem like a crazy college kid, man!"

He throws his head back and laughter. "You totally are, though... Okay, so, let's see the results... I have two, while Austin has four... Soooo, guess we'll see just how weak that cinnamon is after all, Austin!"

I smirk. "Bring it."

He pauses the camera while he goes to gather what he needs out of a grocery bag. He returns a minute later with a pastic spoon full of cinnamon, resuming the video.

I put it in my mouth, hold it in for about three seconds before trying to swallow... Big mistake. I end up coughing it out, and Dez is about to piss himself laughing as I try to get the burning to ease by wiping the cinnamon off of my tongue.

We finally finish the video, and Dez takes his laptop and camera over to his bed and begins editing. I change out of everything but boxers and socks, crawling under my covers and switching off the lamp. "Try not to stay up all night or you'll be in a bad mood tomorrow and I will avoid you." I warn him. He merely grunts me a response.

I find myself thinking about Ally and send her a quick text before rolling over and facing the wall, wondering why in the world I was wasting my time on her when I knew she wouldn't want to be with me... Okay, she might want to, but she would never let herself do it because of my image and the way I treated her the first time I met her. She really is different, though, and I was interested to see where this was going to go. Not that I really wanted to date her or anyone else at the time because I enjoyed my time being single... I couldn't deny my feelings, though, and I definitely felt something for Ally, whether I wanted to admit it to anyone else or not.

I begin to panic, wondering if I had given it away that I really did seem to have deep feelings for her? I hope not, I don't need her to know the truth, not yet, anyway... And I certainley had to be careful being seen in public with her, which is one reason why I chose to take her to Starbucks... Not only because I had seen her drinking it when I first saw her, but because none of my crew would be there. I made it risky by crossing campus with her, but I hadn't seen anyone I knew.

My crew were gonna laugh in my face if they saw me with Ally. They were a bunch of "punks" like myself... Worse than me, if I must say so. Partying every weekend and getting laid and whatnot. I'm guilty of the same doings, I just have really tried not to as much ever since Dez and I became buddies because he's kind of opened up my eyes that not everything is about partying and that kind of stuff... Long story short, the crew have been giving me a hard time lately, saying I'm going soft.

And maybe I am, I don't know... When I saw Ally, I just knew I had to have her. She way she walked, the way she pulled her hair back, her sassy, yet innocent attitude... It was hot. I actually like her a lot.

I'm suddenly aware that Dez's phone has been going off with text messages nonstop for the last few minutes.

"Can you put your phone on vibrate?" I ask. I'm answered when the phone dings no more.

I force Ally out of my mind and finally drift off to sleep after what seems like forever, but there's no escape... She's weaseled her way into my dreams as well.

* * *

**A/N:** _Soo, I didn't exactly get the response I was hoping for from last chapter, even though I believe I got plenty of reads, soo... I'm gonna set a goal for next chapter of __**10 reviews**__. :) I know I'll probably get criticized for this, as I have before on other stories, but I can assure that it's only because I need feedback from you guys! And I also love knowing what you have to say, it motivates me to write. :) Also, please do NOT think I am promoting underage drinking or partying or anything of the sort. I'm certainly not, this is just reality, as sad as it may be... Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow... Remember, 10 reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I know this is a little late, but thanks for being patient. :) PREPARE FOR AUSLLY. Enjoy. :D_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I hear a light knock on the door and I look around one last time to make sure everything was in good shape.

Today was Saturday, and that would be Austin outside my door. Trish had, of course, gotten the hint and gone out for the day, and I got to cleaning. Trish would probably have a heart attack when she saw how organized everything was. And I had dressed casual once again, in pink shorts with a gray long-sleeved sweater. My hair was in natural waves and I had on just a tad of makeup. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

There he stood with a cheeky smile, leaning against the doorframe. He wore a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with holey light denim jeans and navy Converse. His tattoo is clearly visible, but the way he is standing with his arms crosses, his hand covers it. I mentally curse, and smile and say, "Come in... You can take off your shoes if you want."

I'm actually really grateful that he does take off his Chucks, because if he hadn't, he may track dirt into the newly cleaned dorm... I wander over to the large pile of DVDs that Trish and I have created together, shuffling through them. "What do you wanna watch?"

He comes and takes some of them out of my hands and looks around, chukling. "Chick flicks, eh?"

I snort and punch his arm. "Well, yes, I am a chick."

He shrugs and chooses one, flapping it in the air. "Lucky for you, I love chick flicks!" Austin love chick flicks? What?

The movie he has in his hand is 50 First Dates. I scowl, taking the disk from him and popping it in the player. "This isn't really a chick flick, is it?" I say. He shrugs, crossing the room and looking between the two beds, trying to decide which one is mine. I guess he realizes that the one with a plain red cover is mine, rather than Trish's flashy one. He plops down on it, putting his arms behind his head.

"It's kind of a chick flick. Either way, it's a great movie." He says.

"I've never seen it." I admit.

His eyes get wide and he sits up fast. "What?! Never seen it?! Oh my gosh. How, isn't it your movie?"

I shake my head. "It's Trish's... My roomate."

He shrugs and reaches out his hand for me as I flick off the light and the movie begins playing. He pulls me onto the bed and I stumble and land across his lap with a squeal, and he laughs and I eventually join in. We readjust ourselves so that we're side by side, but not touching... At first. Somehow, I eventually end up with my head on Austin's chest and my fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on his shirt, and his arm is loosely hung over my waist.

The movie isn't good... It's great. I actually like it a lot. It's funny, but romantic all the same. When it finishes, Austin and I remain close to each other all the way through the credits, discussing it, until it finally gets back to the main menu.

"What now?" He laughs after a moment, and I giggle, sitting up. He whimpers, but I roll my eyes at him.

"I guess we ought to just watch another movie. There's really not a lot to do in the dorm." I point out.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Do you have a laptop?"

I nod, pulling it out of my bookbag and handing it to him. He clicks around for a moment before motioning for me to come sit beside him. A YouTube video is on the screen, paused. The titles is "Roomate Tag", It clearly shows Austin sitting next to who I think is his roomate, the redhead I saw with him at the restaraunt that day. "This is a video Dez, my roomate, and I made the other night when I got home from our date. Dez makes YouTube videos for this channel every week, they're usually pretty funny. Anyway, let's just watch it." He clicks play.

It was a video of Dez and Austin answering simple questions about their college life, basically, but at the end, Austin had to eat a spoonfull of cinnamon which actually had me in tears from laughing. The thing that kind of bothered me about the video, though, was that Austin had admitted to having the most girls over, being the biggest partier, etc... And he would squirm beside me when the questions were answered, and I would try my best to act as if it weren't bothering me. After all, he was here, with me, on a Saturday rather than being out with some other girl, right?

I climb back on the bed after putting my laptop away, and spot the tattoo on his arm once more, uncovered now. I stare at it for a moment before realizing what it is: An anchor. I think he senses me staring, because he gives a little cough. I quickly look away, and he chuckles. "Looking at my tattoo?" I nod, embarrassed. He surprises me by pulling me closer and bringing the tattoo into full view. Where the chain at the top of the anchor should be, the words "Don't let yourself sink." written in cursive. I've never liked tattoos, but I actually really like this one.

"I have more." He admits quietly. Somehow, I'm not surprised. I am, however, surprised when he takes off his shirt. My mouth falls open. His abs are perfectly carved, and he's undeniably sexy. And he did have more tattoos: I spotted three, but I didn't pay much mind to them because his abs were practically jumping out at me. He put his shirt on all too soon, and smirked at me doing so. I huffed, and looked away.

He reaches out and takes my chin in his hands, and gently makes me look at him. He surprises me by saying, "You're beautiful, you know." He leans in slowly, and when his lips finally touch mine, a fire burns deep inside me that I've never felt before.

* * *

**A/N:** _Bit of a cliffhanger, next chapter will be in Austin's point of view. :) Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ I won't post a goal for this chapter, but reviews are greatly appreciated. :D Much love. x_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Hey, guys! Let me start off by saying that I am sooo sorry for the delayed update. I've been very busy lately, and I'm literally writing this while the Super Bowl is on. How about them Seahawks, eh? Haha, enjoy this chapter. :)_

_**Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I'm kissing Ally.

_I_ am kissing _Ally_.

This is bad, why did I do this? Now I'm going to get attached, and she probably thinks I'm moving too fast or something... And yet, it feels so right. Her lips move perfectly with mine, it's foreign but I like it. It's passionate unlike anything I've ever felt before. Usually when I kiss girls, it's heated, and we get straight to the point. There's no rush with this kiss, though... Just passion.

We finally, somehow, end up pulling away from each other. She's speechless, but a smile slowly creeps onto her face. I give a nervous laugh, and she surprises me by reaching out and skimming her fingers along my forehead, brushing my platinum hair out of my eyes. Her fingers trail until their on my jawline, then cupping the side of my face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Austin." She admits, and I find myself blushing, which I never do. She creases her eyebrows and continues. "You know, I can't figure you out. You're obviously a player, yet I feel safe with you, because I think you must be really into me, even though I don't know why... I'm a pretty boring, average girl... And I've got to admit that I would have never admitted to myself that I'm into you too, but now I can't deny it after what I just felt."

"How did you feel?" I murmur.

Now she's blushing. "Good." She admits, and I grin, pushing her shoulders back on the bed. I crawl on top of her, putting my elbows on either side of her head.

"You know, I could make you feel even better if you weren't such a good girl." I say in my huskiest voice possible.

She scowls, then surprises me by letting out a laugh. "Too bad I am a good girl." She teases, sitting up and pushing me back. I stick my lip out to pout, and she rolls her eyes. Can't get my hopes up too high, I guess.

"I don't know why this is occurring to me now, but I still don't know your last name." I laugh, and she grins.

"Dawson. And, yours is?"

"Moon."

"Moon?" She smirks. "How... Unique."

I laugh and look out the window to find that it's getting dark outside, and I know I need to get back to my dorm. We get up and I go put on my shoes as she watches me. I tie the last knot and stand up, pulling her into my chest for a hug. She wraps her arms around me and I breathe in her scent.

"So, do I get a third date or what?" I ask, and her body shakes with laughter.

She looks up at me and says, "Sure, why not?"

I reach down and peck her on the lips before pulling away from the embrace and reaching for the door handle. I pull it open, and am shocked to find Ally's roomate, Trish, stading there. She appeared to have her ear pressed to the door, clutching her phone in her hand. She looks back and forth between us before giving off a nervous laugh. "Hey, guys..." She says in a high pitched voice before lightly brushing past us and going to lay on her bed. I give Ally a confused look, and she just shrugs, holding the same expression as myself.

"I'll text you." I promise, closing the door behind me and beginning my walk across campus.

When I finally reach the dorm and open the door, I'm shocked to find Dez standing against the wall, and Dallas, Kira, and Cassidy sitting on my bed, three people that I usually part with, not to mention that Kira and Cassidy have had some... Experiences with me, and I think Cassidy still has feelings for me.

Dallas stands up as I shut the door cautiously. "What are you guys doing here?" I say, trying to act normal.

"You didn't show up at the party. What's up with that?" Dallas asks, crossing his arms and flicking his hair. He scowls at the outfit I wore to Ally's to try and make myself seem less 'bad' so to speak. "What the hell are you wearing?" Dallas is clothed in an outfit much like the one I wore to Ally and I's first date, and his arms hold many more tattoos than my own. Kira and Cassidy each hold many of their own tattoos, along with body piercings and colored streaks in their hair.

"I was busy." I say shortly.

"Gingy told us you were on a date." Kira pipes up, and Cassidy suddenly looks angry.

"Don't call Dez that." I tell her, and Dez gives me an appreciative look. I can't imagine what he's had to put up with these guys while I've been gone. "And, that's my business."

"Party isn't over yet, Austin... We could go if you want." Cassidy says sweetly, but I quickly shake my head.

"Not tonight, guys. Can you please leave? We'll catch up tomorrow or something."

Dallas scowls, but motions for Kira and Cassidy to follow him. Cassidy brushes my chest with her fingertips as she passes, and my skin crawls... Something that's never happened before. When they shut the door, I lock it behind them, and turn to Dez, who has sat on his bed, looking exhausted.

"What happened, man?" I breathe, and he shrugs.

"They showed up here about half an hour ago, wondering where you were, so I told them you were out. Cassidy asked if you were with a girl, and I was kind of afraid to lie." I nod, not blaming him. I keep Dez away from the crew as much as I can, and on the rare occasion that he does party with me, I always take him to a different house party than Dallas's. They're just too rough, and they push Dez around. Dez is like my brother, and there's no way I'm going to let them mess with him like that.

"I'm sorry about that, dude. Just text me if it happens again."

He nods slowly, laying back and sighing. "So, how did it go?"

I smile to myself. "Great. I kissed her."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

I nod.

"Don't end up hurting her, man. She seems like a nice girl."

I frown at his words, praying that I can follow through with his advise. I don't want to hurt her any more than he wants me to. I relive the perfect moment, all the way up until I gave her a goodbye kiss at the door... Before Trish nearly fell in the room when I opened the door. I chuckle at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Dez asks.

I shrug. "When I opened the door to leave, Ally's roomate was standing outside of the door eavesdropping on us. I was just thinking about it."

Dez sits up. "Trish?"

I shoot him a confused look. "Uhh, yeah... You know her?"

He blinks, giving me a blank look before shrugging and laying back down. "Not really."

Okay, this day has just been way too weird. Great, but weird. I strip off my clothes down to my boxers and socks before crawling under the covers on my bed. I'm nearly asleep when I remember that I promised Ally I would text her. I type in the message quickly before letting my head hit the pillow once more.

* * *

**A/N:** _Don't forget to_**_ review, favorite, and follow!_** :)_ I'll update again as soon as possible!_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. :) I'm so excited about the rest of this story. And I can assure you it will not go the way you expect it to. ;)_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I feel an arm snake around my waist as I walk to class. I smirk, I know who it is imminently. I turn and look into Austin's eyes, and he smiles at me. "Helloooo." He says.

I laugh, "What are you doing here?"

It's been three days since our second date and Austin and I can't seem to stay away from each other. And I'm kind of surprised that he's showing some affection for me in public. I bet we look kind of odd together... Me, in my dresses and heels and curled hair and him in his tattoos and outfits that seem to contrast... Black and white and leather one day and khakis and plain shirts another. I love it.

"Well, I was on my way to class, and I noticed this absolutely stunning girl walking in front of me, and I said... I wonder who she is? And then I went, oh yeah, she's mine." He kisses me on the cheek, and I blush. I am such a sap. And I would have never expected to be in the place that I am now in such a short amount of time. I'm sure that he feels the same way, though.

"I don't believe we ever set a date and time for our next date?" I point out with a smile. He looks thoughtful.

"How about this weekend?" He says.

"Sure. When and where?"

He smiles. "Actually, I was hoping to take you to my parents' house."

My stomach drops. His parents' house? Already?

"O-Oh, okay... Friday after classes?"

He nods. "We'll spend the night there, and come back Saturday or Sunday."

I nod, approaching my class building. I turn around and face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, then, I expect to be seeing you Friday."

He smirks and raises an eyebrow, wiping a strand of hair out of my face. "You and I both know I'll be seeing you before then."

I chuckle and punch him in the stomach, turning back to my classroom, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me around for a quick kiss before releasing me and telling me bye.

As I sit in class, the only thing I can think about is how nervous I am. Has Austin even told me anything about his parents? Or his hometown? Does he even live in Miami? If he has, I can't remember anything about it. I'm more nervous than I have been in months, and it's only Tuesday. I have plenty of time to mentally prepare myself...

And yet, the days fly by. Trish and I go shopping for a new outfit on Wednesday, Austin and I go out to dinner on Thursday, and before I know it... It's Friday. I wake up restless, glad that I only have one class today, so that I can get it over with fast.

Austin texts me while I'm in class telling me that he'll be at my room by six, and to make sure I pack enough clothes for a couple of days just in case, and also to pack a nice dress. I'm suddenly glad Trish and I went shopping.

When I walk back through the door to my dorm, it's only noon and Trish has gone to class. I set my bags on my bed, and am shocked to hear the ringtone on a tone that isn't mine. Trish forgot her phone? That's unheard of. I swiftly cross the room to see a missed call on the screen from... Dez? Isn't that Austin's roomate? What?

I can't help myself as I pick up the phone, thankful there is no lock code. I know this is the completely wrong thing to do, but Trish has been acting weird and protective of her phone lately, and now I know why. I instantly find Dez at the top of her inbox. I'm about to open the messages...

Bam!

The door flies open, and Trish rushes in. I can almost hear her heart stop when she sees her phone in my hands. I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, hey, Trish... Shouldn't you be in class? Or did you forget something... Something important that you wouldn't want your dear roomate to find?" I wave the phone in the air tauntingly.

She groans and puts her face in her hands. "Okay, okay, you got me!" She rips the phone from my grasp. "What all did you see?"

"That you've been communicating with Austin's roomate?"

She frowned.

You've got some explaining to do." I demanded.

She sighed, then nodded, sitting on her bed. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you everything... You deserve to know... Dez and I actually went to high school together... Of course, he graduated a year before me... Anyway, when we made the connection that our roomates were going out some, we realized how great you guys would be for each other, but how hard it would be to get you two together because of your differences... Long story short, we've kinda been spying on you guys, updating each other on the status of your relationship, and helping out you and Austin very subtly..."

I blink, shocked. "That actually explains a lot... What kind of "subtle help" have you been giving?"

"Well... Dez said he's been trying really hard to make sure Austin knows how good you are and how he better not hurt you... I've been eavesdropping on your dates... You caught me one time... Dez has also been helping Austin with outfits some, I think... There's been a lot of stuff."

I'm not really sure how to feel about this.

"Well, now you've been caught... And... I guess I actually need to thank you."

She looks up at me, shocked. "What?"

I shrug. "If it weren't for you guys, Austin and I may not even be together, who knows? So, yeah... Thank you."

She's silent for a moment before saying, "Well, you're welcome. I suppose I should tell Dez we've been caught." She chuckled, then smiled, standing up. "And you need to get packing."

I nod, knowing she's right, and getting right to the point, trying to push this incident to the back of my mind. Before I know it, Austin is at my door, and he's helping me carry my bags down to his black Toyota Camry. We get in the car and begin to drive.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ :) I love reviews, tell me what you think of my story so that I may improve it in any way possible!_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_I'm sorry that this isn't a very interesting nor long chapter! I'm just proud of myself for updating in the middle of the week haha! :) Hope you guys like it, enjoy!_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Are you aware that we have the exact same car?" I ask. My seat is back and my feet are up on his dash with the windows down.

"No." He chuckled, and I smile. I could get used to that laugh.

"By the way, you haven't even told me where we're going." I point out.

"Yes I have... We're going to my parents' house."

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He grins. "Not far, my parents live in Miami as well."

"So do mine... And Trish and Dez's..." I say thoughtfully, "I guess we all just went to different schools. Well, except Trish and Dez, they went to high school together."

"I know, Dez told me." Austin chuckled. "I can't believe those two."

"Me either." I giggled.

The ride goes smoothly and quite fast as Austin and I sing along to the radio and laugh, despite the odd looks from people that we pass. We are soon pulling into the driveway of a rather large house, with a perfectly trimmed yard and perfectly organized flowerbeds. I was impressed. I took note of the fact that today Austin was wearing khakis with a white shirt and white Converse. How many pair of Converse does he have?

He comes around and opens my door, and then carries my bags to the door. He doesn't knock, but walks on in... Well, of course he would, this is where he grew up. I felt a rush of excitement at looking into Austin's childhood. I wonder how many other girls have gotten to do this before?

"Mom?" He calls, "Dad?"

A woman with blonde hair just like Austin's walks around the corner with a bright smile and a dishrag in her hand. "Hello, sweetie!" She screeches before wrapping her arms around his neck. He gives a genuine smile and hugs her back, setting down our bags while I stand there awkwardly. His mother releases him when she spots me, and then gives an even larger grin. "Hello, I guess that you must be Ally?"

I blush. "Yes, I-" I'm cut off as Austin's mother pulls me into a hug as well. Still in a bit of shock, I lightly hug her back.

"I'm Austin's mother, but you can call me Mimi!" She says brightly. I grin and nod.

"Where's Dad?" Austin asks, grabbing the bags once more and heading for a staircase. I follow in his shadow.

"He's still at work, but he'll be home soon! You two go make yourselves comfortable, I'm just finishing up dinner!" Now that I think about it, I smell the delicious hint of garlic in the air.

I follow Austin up a staircase and past a few doors to the end of the hall and into what I assume is his bedroom. It is rather large, with it's own restroom, a king sized bed, and a desk along with drawers and a closet. He puts my bags against the wall.

"I'm sleeping in here with you?" I say, surprised.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. My parents will never know, they won't come up here because they won't want to 'invade our privacy'."

I'm surprised. If I had been taking Austin to my own home, my father would have made him sleep on the couch for sure. I can't deny that I would rather share a bed with Austin than sleep in an unfamiliar bed, though.

He shows me around the rest of the house while we wait. It's a big house, as expected, with two more bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs, plus the master and another bathroom downstairs, the kitchen, living area, and a basement. I like it a lot. We're climbing the stairs up from the basement when we hear the front door close once more, and a male voice announce that he's home.

Austin's father is just as nice as his moth, but with darker hair and perhaps a bit older. Austin looks just as glad to see his father as he did his mother, which makes me glad. I've never seen this side of Austin... He seems like his true self, rather than his occasional dark side that I sometimes see on campus. It seems that when I'm with him, though, he tries to dress a bit less dark, such as he has today. I wonder why?

At dinner, I learn that his family owns a mattress store called Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and they insisted on showing me their signature hand wave, though Austin begged them not to. I couldn't help but giggle a little, and I wasn't completely sure what to tell them when they ask me about myself.

"Well... I love music... I am also from Miami... I'm eighteen... And I'm not really sure what else to say!"

They listened intently, grinning. "Well, we're just so glad you came to stay the weekend, Ally! This is the first time Austin has brought a girl home."

I'm taken aback, and Austin turns beet red. I just smile awkwardly, and thankfully Austin's father changes the subject moments later. After dinner, I'm pretty tired, so Austin and I go up to his room to get ready for bed.

"I think I'll take a shower." I tell him, digging some pajamas out of my bag.

"Can I come?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughs when I chuck a shoe at him, and he dodges it. I run into the bathroom before he can join me and lock the door behind me before undressing and starting the hot water.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **__:) Next chapter will be in Austin's point of view. Leave me a review telling me what you expect to come out of this little trip of theirs'? ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Okay, so, I know this chapter is really short, but it was kinda just a filler to let you in on what Austin's thinking. Hey, also be sure to check my A/N at the end of the chapter! :) Enjoy._

**_Twitter:_**_I changed it to __**didyousayzayn**__, but I may change it back, I'm not sure yet!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

She had no idea how indescribably hot she was. Even if she was a "good girl" and definitely wasn't easy, she was so hot. I listen to her start the hot water and desperately wish that she had granted me permission to take a shower with her. I laugh at the thought, it would be a long time before Ally granted me permission to do anything more than kiss her, which I was actually fine with... If it had been any other girl I happened to meet at a party or something, I would have just gotten what I wanted from her and we would have gone separate ways. I cringe at the thought, admitting to myself that, yes, I was indeed as much as a manwhore as Ally had accused me of being.

I stripped off my clothes, down to my boxers and socks, and crawled under the covers, waiting for Ally to come back from the bathroom. I flicked through the television channels, bored as I did so. I began to wonder to myself, how long would I be able to hold myself back from my desire to be with her intimately? Not long, I'm sure... I want to be able to be good, though... For her. Was there a chance, even a slight one, that she would, you know, be "bad" so to speak, for me?

You're just being a horny college student, Austin, I told myself. I decided, right then and there, I would not put any moves on Ally until she was ready. Because, I actually had no intentions of breaking off whatever was going on between us any time soon. I did, after all, bring her to my home... Which I've never done. Ever. This being because my parents... Well, they don't exactly know what kind of girls I usually was with at college... I just wanted them to see me as the perfect little high school student I once was two years ago, before I arrived at college. The first roomate I had ever been put with was not Dez... I got roomed with him about two months into my Freshman year when my roomate got kicked out of college and his transferred. The first roomate I had, a guy named Darron, got kicked out for possession of drugs on multiple accounts. He was the one who took me to my first parties and got me connected with Dallas, Kira, and Cassidy, not to mention a few others. He is the majority of the reason I turned into the crazy bad boy I am today. And now, I'm not really sure what I am... After moving in with Dez and actually becoming his friend, and now being involved with Ally and trying my best to avoid the crew, I'm just really confused. One day I want to go out and party, break the rules, wear dark clothes, and the next I want to help Dez edit a YouTube video, or cuddle with Ally in her dorm and watch movies, and wear the clothes I always wore in my high school days when I had a perfect G.P.A, graduated in the top 5% of my class, and was loved by all my teachers... Well, I still had a near perfect G.P.A, that was something I prefer to keep from the crew, though.

I finally hear her turn the lock on the bathroom. Her hair is still a bit damp, but she's wearing short athletic shorts and a teeshirt with a sports bra underneath. She crams her belongings into her suitcase before scowling, pulling them back out, folding them, and putting them back in once more. I smile the whole time watching her. She then flicks off my bedroom light and comes over to the bed. She has to crawl over me to reach her side of the bed, because her side of the bed is pressed against the wall.

"Tired?" I ask her with a smirk as she yawns and lays back. She shoots be a look and kicks me. I whimper in protest, rubbing my shin.

"Are you wearing socks?" She laughs, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"How can you sleep in socks?"

"I get cold..."

"Maybe you should actually wear some clothes then."

I roll my eyes. Okay, so truthfully, I haven't met many people who sleep in socks... Not that that's a typical everyday conversation, though...

I reach down and kiss her forehead, and then her lips, before turning off the television and wrapping my arms around her. She's asleep within minutes, while I'm still wide awake. I just watch her sleep, and I think for a moment... How lucky am I?

What if I hadn't happened to run into Ally again at the restaurant? What if I never, ever saw her again after that day she blew me off? I don't even really want to think about it, even though it wasn't that long ago. I press my head into her hair and feel myself finally succumbing to sleep.

It's the first time she hasn't been in my dreams for a while... Probably because she's right here beside me this time, not all the way across campus.

* * *

**A/N: **_First of all, I hope you enjoyed this short filler, and please don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **__:)_

_Second, I wanted to mention that I actually did something that I've never done with a story before. Of course, I always like to begin with the ending of a story in mind so that I know how I want it to go... However, I took it to the max this time! I actually went and wrote the ending of this story, so now I know how I want it to go... Anyways, it is NOT for the faint of heart, so, just be aware of that. And no, I am not giving out spoilers. ;) I still need to write up my epilogue, but after that, I should be finalized. Until then, I can't wait to see how this story goes. :) Thanks so much for the support, it means LOADS. xx_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Fast update. :) I think you guys will like this chapter. If you guys do read these A/Ns, which I hope you do, be sure to read the one at the end as well. Enjoy!_

**_Twitter: didyousayzayn_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I'm startled awake the next morning by Austin hitting me with a pillow. "Wake up!" He says in a sing-song voice. I groan and roll over, and he hits me once more.

"What is it, Austin, like eight in the morning on a Saturday?" He hits me once more. "You're insane, and I will punch you."

"What's the point of wasting the day? And actually, it's six. We're going to watch the sunrise."

I open my eyes for the first time to discover, yep, it's still pretty dark outside. I scowl, I've never been a morning person. I force myself out of bed, though, for his sake. He was obviously very intent on watching the sunrise with me... He was already dressed in, you guessed it, khakis, except he was wearing a tight red pullover and a red pair of shoes I'd never seen him wear before, Vans. They looked just as nice as the Converse. He has a tendency to make sure his shoes and shirt match. The only thing I didn't like was the absence of his arm tattoo... Come to think of it, the white shirt he wore yesterday was also long-sleeved. I narrow my eyes at him before turning the knob on the bathroom door where I plan to change clothes.

He raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why are you wearing long sleeves all of a sudden? We live in Miami, you know."

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, um... You see, my parents don't know about my tattoos."

I have no comment about this, so I go and change and come back. He nearly pulls me out the door and to the car, complaining about how we will miss it. I consider going to sleep in the car, but I know he will only whine if I do that. I would have never expected Austin to be an early riser... I learn something new about this boy every day.

We finally come to South Beach. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk, grabbed my hand, and pulls me once more until we're on the sand. I'm surprised to find that we aren't joined by many other couples. Just a few here and there. We've made it just in time.

I lean on his shoulder as the colors light up the sky, and he draws little circles on my back with his fingers. I'm surprised when he talks.

"So what are we, Ally?"

The question chokes me up a bit... What are we, really? I'm at a loss for words.

"Well... I think it's pretty obvious we care about each other." I grin and smirk, "Even if it took a few encounters for me to realize it."

He chuckles and shakes his head, then looks at me. I'm too shy to return his gaze at the moment.

"You know, if you're not ready to make it official, we don't have to... We haven't been going on dates that long."

This was most definitely true. We've only been going on dates for about two weeks now... Wow, and it seems so much longer than that. Was I ready to be "in a relationship" with Austin? I actually kind of already felt like I was. Then again, there was the question that's been pushing at the back of my mind since day one... Can I absolutely and completely trust him?

"Austin... I'm ready. The real question is, are you?"

He looks a bit taken aback, and he frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Well, if we're going to be, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend... I don't want you to go out partying whenever you please when you're not with me. I know you want me to think that you're not doing it anymore, but I'm sure you are... Maybe not as much as you used to, but you know what I mean. And I'd like to believe you've been 'faithful' to me, so to speak, in the time we have been together..."

"I have been faithful," He says quickly, "but, yeah I have partied some..."

I give a weak smile. "So, I guess what I'm saying is, if you want this to be official... It needs to stop... Not just for my sake, but also for yours. It's not healthy, Austin, and I don't even want to know what my father would think," I pause and look at him at last, "and I know that you're hiding your other side from your parents as well."

He bites his lip, his expression is unreadable, but he nods. "Okay, Ally, I'll be good. For you." He begins wiping his palms on his pants. "I just... Okay, I'm going to be honest here, Ally. I'm afraid I'm going to eventually get to the point where I want to be with you intimately way more than I do now, and I just don't want to make you do something you don't want to. I was thinking about it last night, while you were in the shower."

I smile at his words. "Well, Austin, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

He seems satisfied with my answer as he cups my chin with his hand and makes me look at him. "So, Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I blush like mad before nodding with a grin, and he kisses me sweetly.

We watch the rest of the sunrise in comfortable silence. I can't wait to tell Trish about this, she will absolutely freak out... Not that I could blame her. Two weeks ago, I was trying to get away from this guy, because I knew that he was no good. And yet, here I am now, the first girl he's ever brought home, and officially his girlfriend. I was going to trust him, no doubt about that. He said he would be good for me, and that means more than he knows.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know that some of you may be thinking this happened too fast... But this story is, after all, about 1/3 of the way over. :( Sad face. Anyways, I've got so much more for this plot. And the ending I had in mind... Well, I'm beginning to wonder whether I should have it go the complete opposite of how I had it. However, that is for me to worry about, not you guys. :) Haha. So just don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ I'd like to get at least__** ten reviews**__ before my next update, I'll leave some questions below to make the reviews a little more interesting. :D Answer them all if you like, especially this last one haha. :)_

**_1. What has been your favorite part so far?_**

**_2. Are there any other point of views you'd like to hear from besides Austin & Ally?_**

**_3. Do you think they're taking things too fast?_**

**_4. Do you like bad boy Austin or good boy Austin better?_**

**_5. Okay, here's a question that your answers will actually help me out. :) What other tattoos do you imagine Austin having besides the anchor on his arm? I mentioned that Ally saw some of his others, but it was never discussed what they were. So, fire away!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Hey guys, back for another chapter, finally. :) Hope you like it, it's a bit of a filler, but still... Enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally nor am I associated with Austin & Ally. This chapter was edited by xxx All You Need Is Love xxx_

* * *

"I want to give you a makeover." Ally tells me with a smirk once we walk back into my room after eating breakfast with my family, I'm glad they didn't embarrass me again. I scowl at her, taking in my appearance in my full body mirror.

"What's wrong with my look?"

She shrugs, coming to stand beside me and observe me. "Absolutely nothing. I think you look handsome no matter what you wear, but it's always the same thing... shoes, mainly Converse, that are the same color as your shirt with khakis, or all black and white sometimes with ripped jeans. The only switch up I've seen you make is Vans instead of Converse once."

I smirk at her, wrapping my arms around her and looking at her. "Well, since I'm already sacrificing things for our relationship... Why not?"  
She smiled, and went to open my closet door. Her eyes go wide when she finds all the shoes I have laying in the floor, mostly Converse and some Vans... I have close to forty pairs in an assortment of colors.

"Even I don't have this many shoes." She laughs, flicking through the clothes I have. The clothes I have at college are brand new clothes I bought with my leftover college funds, so everything I have here is similar to my "good boy" attire... Khakis, a few pairs of jeans, mostly solid colored shirts, though I had a few striped ones and a couple plaid ones that I'd never given a chance. I had some beanies stuffed into a box that sat on a shelf that I never wore because... well, we lived in Miami. "I think we can make this work." She says with a smile. What have I gotten myself into?

Before I knew it, Ally had thrown together outfits which I was a bit... well, not so excited to try on. In more than one she had used the shirts I had never given a chance, even the plaid, and an assortment of khakis and jeans, Converse and Vans, and even some of the beanies. I decided to give them a try, though... for her.

To my surprise, I actually really liked these outfits she had picked out. A few that stuck in my mind were... The one with the khakis, the striped navy and white shirt, and the navy Converse, the one with the khakis, red Converse, plain red shirt underneath the blue plaid shirt and the navy beanie, the one with the dark ripped jeans with white Converse and the white hoodie, and the khakis with the black Vans, plain red shirt underneath a half-way zipped black jacket and black beanie.

"I never would have thought I would like these outfits." I admit with a laugh, and she smiles.

"I love them too... You know, I kind of need to change up my clothes a bit, too, so maybe sometime when we get back to campus you can help me out as well."

I smile at her. She was perfect the way she was, usually wearing Toms with different colored shorts and an assortment of tops. I didn't think she needed to change a bit, but if she wanted to, I would certainly help her out. I ended up wearing the outfit with the khakis, striped navy and white shirt and the navy Converse for today.

"So," I said, flopping back on my bed, "is there anything else you want to do today?"

She shrugged, flopping down beside me. "I guess we could watch movies..." She smiles, "Today started out perfect on the beach."

I rolled over on top of her, and she laughed, trying to push me off, but I wouldn't budge until she was gasping for air from laughing so hard, I was laughing too. We were quiet for a few minutes, just thinking, I guess, when she spoke up.

"Austin... The people that you used to party with, are they going to be mad at you?"

I frown. I'd never dare to take her near Dallas, Kira, and Cassidy... And I didn't plan on it either. The truth was, yes, they would be pissed, especially Dallas. There's no doubt he'd want to fight me or something, and he would definitely show up at my dorm again at some point, but I would just have to remember and remind Dez to keep the door locked. I didn't want to have anymore contact with them since I was no longer going to be associating with them... it'll be like I dropped off of the face of the Earth. For her sake, though, I would have to lie...

"Nah, babe, I think they'll take it fine."

She smiled, and went to look for a movie in the pile I had messily stacked underneath the television.

"Good... I wouldn't want you to get put in a bad situation."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading, don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ :) Can I get __**20 reviews**__ this time? xx_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Hey guys! First of all, I'm sooooooo so sooooo sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Trust me when I say there's A LOT going on for me right now! I hope you guys forgive me! Enjoy!_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally. This chapter was edited by xxx All You Need Is Love xxx_

* * *

Sunday came. We went to church before he took my on a nice lunch date at one of our favorite restraunts in Miami, and as we walked back out to his car, holding hands, I worked up the bravery to ask the question that had been nagging on me all morning. "Austin, could we go visit my father today?"

His eyes got wide as he stood there, dumbfounded, holding my door open. I bit my lip.

"I... I don't know, Ally, what if he doesn't like me?"

The sad thing is, I can't give him reassurance. The only guy my age that my father has actually liked is my ex-boyfriend, Elliot... Who, like me, was a goody goody in high school. And now I'm dating Austin... Bad boy, no telling what his grades are, and I know his reputation isn't all that great. I try to muster up to best smile I can before answering him.

"I haven't seen him since I left for college, Austin, and there's still a long time before we have to make the trip back. Can we go, please?"  
He looks down at his shoes before sighing and giving a little nod. I give his hand a squeeze and say, "Thank you!"

He smirks. "Is what I'm wearing okay?"

He was wearing one of the outfits I made for him yesterday... Khakis, red Converse, red shirt, blue plaid long-sleeve, and navy beanie... It was my favorite thing I've ever seen on him. Standing next to each other today, we actually looked like a couple. I wore a red dress with navy wedged heels and a navy cardigan. I kind of meant for us to match, in case we did end up seeing my father, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"I love your outfit, Austin... I did pick it out, after all." I giggle.

He strikes a pose with his hands on his hips. "Am I hot?"

I laugh even louder. "The sexiest, baby. Now get in the car."

I text Dad to tell him we're dropping by, and he replies telling me to come by Sonic Boom instead. I tell Austin to just head for Mall of Miami, and he gives me an odd look.

"I thought we were going to see your dad?"

"We are... He's at his shop."

"What is his shop?"

"Sonic Boom... You know, the music shop?"

He gasps. "Sonic Boom?! I love that store! It's where I bought my first guitar!"

I laugh. "Really? I worked there all summer."

"I haven't been in forever," he explains, "I haven't bought any new instruments since I left for college." He frowns as he says this. I vaguely remember him telling me one time that he loved music, but I wasn't really aware that he had musical talent. I myself was obviously pretty talented, I had made some extra cash giving lessons for just about any instrument in the shop over the summer.

I'm about to ask him what instruments he plays when he says, "I love this song!" and turns up the radio that I wasn't really even aware was on. I instantly recognize "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran, and give Austin a look that basically is shocked.

He crinkles his forehead. "What?"

"I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be an Ed Sheeran fan... I expected more of heavy metal or something." I admit.  
He snorts. "Are you kidding me? We've talked about this before, Ally... On our first date?"

I shrug, a bit embarrassed and ashamed... How could I forget? That date seems so far away... If I've learned anything for Austin, it's than you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"I love Ed Sheeran's music," he explains, "I love anyone's music that is real, good music. No particular genre."

There were certain genres I weren't fond of, but for the most part, I shared Austin's opinion. By the time the last chords of Ed's song were disappearing, we were pulling into the mall parking lot. We parked and began walking towards Sonic Boom, I got a few waves from some other mall employees as we walked past shops, and I politely waved back.

I pushed through the glass doors of Sonic Boom to find no one here except my father, who was adjusting a picture of a piano on the wall. I'm not surprised by the absence of customers since the shop is closed on Sunday, but dad often comes by to do some cleaning or add new stock. He turns around at the sound of the bell on the door and smiles at me, coming to hug me.

"Hey, Ally!" He squeezes me against his chest, "How is college?"

"Great!" I gasp for breath, and he laughs, releasing me, before finally acknowledging Austin. I've never seen the poor kid's face so red.  
Dad holds out his hand for Austin to shake, and Austin obliges. "Hello, my name is Lester... And your name is?"

"A-Austin Moon... Sir."

Dad narrows his eyes at him, and I can't help but have to suppress a giggle. It was like something out of a movie... My father was a shark, and Austin was a fish in distress. I'm silently glad that Austin is wearing long sleeves and that his messy blonde hair is somewhat contained in the beanie, he actually looks civilized... Well, civilized in my father's terms, anyways.

Dad finally steps away from Austin and points his finger back and fourth between the two of us. "So, is it official? You two are an item?"  
We both nod our head.

Dad sighs before nodding for himself. "Alright... You seem nice enough, Austin."

I could nearly hear Austin's dramatic sigh of relief, and I laugh a little bit. Dad goes back to adjusting the painting and I take Austin by the hand and take him upstairs to see my practice room. His eyes widen when he steps in, taking in the surroundings. He immidiently goes and sits on the piano bench.

"This is so cool, Ally!"

"Thanks." I laugh, sitting down on the sofa. This room holds a lot of memories for me.

We agree to have dinner with my dad before going back to Austin's to get our stuff, say our goodbyes to his parents, and head back to campus. It goes much better than I expected, and I think Austin feels the same way by the smile on his face. I'll be honest, I never expected Dad to approve of him so soon...

We say our final goodbyes to first my father, and then Austin's parents, before getting back in the car. It's dark outside now, and I'm almost asleep when Austin speaks up.

"Where was your mom? Doesn't she live in Miami, too?"

"She's... Well, not alive. She died when I was little."

He frowns in the dark. "Oh... I'm sorry." He murmurs.

He says nothing else, and it seems like only seconds before he's shaking me awake, telling me we're back on campus.

* * *

**A/N:** _Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ I'm going to try my best to double update to make up to the long wait, you guys._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Hello guys! First of all, yes, I am completely aware of the fact that this chapter is INCREDIBLY short, and I'm very sorry, but I'm soooo busy recently, plus I have three stories to write all at the same time, so please bare with me... Speaking of my other two stories, they are posted on Wattpad under my username BeCreative 4. :) One is a Harry Styles fanfiction and one is an Ashton Irwin fanfiction, check those out if you like! Haha. Anyways, enjoy this short chapter, and I'll do my best to make it up to you guys. :(_

**_Twitter: didyousayashton_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally. This chapter was edited by xxx All You Need Is Love xxx_

* * *

I'm awoken the next morning by Trish jumping up and down on my bed. I groan, rolling over and pulling the covers over my head.

"Get up!" Trish screams, "You have to tell me about your weekend!"

I resentfully sit up, knowing that I would have had to wake up soon for my first class anyways. I rub my eyes as Trish sits at the opposite end of my bed, listening expectantly. I chuckle, bringing my knees to my chest as I told of my weekend adventures at Austin's home. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor when I told her we were now an official couple.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, you can thank Dez and I."

I laugh hard, getting up to pick out an outfit for the day. I decide on a bit of a slouchy look since I'm still tired from arriving back to the dorms late. I get a text from Austin as I'm grabbing my bags, about to head out the door.

meet me starbucks, we'll get coffee b4 class :) xx

I swear, I am going to have to teach him how to text properly. I smile to myself, telling Trish goodbye and making my way towards Starbucks. He's sitting inside the shop with two coffees already on the table, and he waves me over. I join him, sipping as fast as I can without burning myself, because I don't want to be late.

"Want to come over to my dorm this weekend?" He asks, and I'm a bit surprised, because he hasn't invited me over to his dorm before... We've always been to mine.

"Umm, yeah, sure. I'd like that." I smile. He reaches across the table and kisses me on the nose, and I feel my cheeks burn. I could get used to this.

"I'm glad we settled that, so that I can start cleaning my side of the room soon." He laughs, and I roll my eyes. I can't even imagine what a dorm room shared by Dez and Austin must look like. I remember it was said in Dez's YouTube video that I watched that they were equally messy, so it's probably pretty bad.

We make small talk before I have no choice but to leave for class, and we go our separate ways for the time being. I begin to wonder... How come, in the few weeks we've been dating, he's been to my dorm more than once but I haven't been to his a single time? In fact, I'm not exactly sure where it is. I begin to wonder whether he's trying to hide me from his dorm neighbors, or maybe even his friends...

I realize I'm being irrational, and try my best to focus on whatever the teacher is teaching.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** __Much love xx_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Hello, lovelies! I miss being able to write on this story every day, but now I have so much going on it's basically impossible. :( You get to see a LOT of Austin's thoughts in this chapter, it's short but sweet and I think you will enjoy it. :)_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton**_ _tweet me if you read this story and I will follow you!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I excitedly hop up from my dorm bed as I hear a knock on the door. It must be Ally, here for our date. I've gotten the place all tidied up, even Dez's side. He may piss himself when he sees the huge pile of junk that I gathered and threw into his closet when he gets home from his parents' house tomorrow. I open the door, and my smile drops as I'm faced with the smirk and blood-shot eyes of Dallas.

"Sup, Man?" He asks, pushing past me, walking towards my bed.

"Uhh..." I say awkwardly, still holding the door open. "You should go... Now's not a good time. I'm expecting company."

He snorts, sitting down anyway. "She must be pretty important if you cleaned up all your shit for her." His eyes travel back to me. "And you're wearing frat boy clothes again. What the hell, man? You haven't been to a party in a while, I never see you anymore, and Cassidy is practically throwing herself at other guys because you aren't around to satisfy her anymore."

Anger boils inside of me. What did it matter to him? I shut the door, knowing he's not going anywhere until I give him an explanation. "Listen, Dallas. I've changed, for the better. I don't want to get drunk and hook up with girls repeatedly, especially not Cassidy."

"Dude, Cass is so hot, what is wrong with you?"

I shake my head. "I know, I used to think so too. When you find the right person, it all changes, though."

His eyes widen and he stands up. "What's wrong with you, I mean seriously, cut the crap! It's always been you and I against this school. I'm a senior now, I'll be gone next year, and you refusing to let loose and live a little is not helping me enjoy my remaining time here! This isn't you, the real Austin Moon does not dress like a prick, he does not clean his dorm room, he does not miss out on a good party, and he sure as hell does not tie himself down to one girl!"

"Obviously, you don't know the real Austin Moon, then!" I shout at him, and right about that time, I hear a light knock on the door. Both of our heads turn, and I shoot Dallas a glare before crossing the room and opening the door once more. Ally smiles at me, then frowns when she sees Dallas behind me.

"Was I interrupting something...?" She says, and I shake my head.

"No," Dallas says, "actually I was just leaving." He nearly shoves Ally as he pushes past her and out the door. I can almost feel the hatred radiating off of him. I shut the door and turn to Ally, her eyes are huge.

"Who was that?" She nearly whispers.

"Dallas..." I murmur, "He's... Er, was part of my crew that I partied with."

Her face falls. "Oh."

I cup her face with my hands and she looks into my eyes. "You don't have to worry about him or any of the others, though, Ally. I'm yours, alright? No one else's. My party days are over, I prefer these days, anyways."

She smiles and stands on her toes to kiss me on the nose. She wraps her small arms around my waist and leans into me, and I enjoy the feeling she sends through me.

"I'm glad you feel that way," She says, "because I don't want to lose you."

I smile and playfully push her back onto my bed and crawl so that I'm hovering over her, propped up by the elbows. She giggles, and I take a second to admire her flawless features. It's as if every time I see her, she gets more and more beautiful, if that's even possible. I can't imagine myself without her by my side, and that both excites and scares me.

It's weird. One day, you're going along, doing your own thing. You think you've got everything planned out. And then you meet this person, and everything is about them from then on out. What makes them happy, not what makes you happy... Because when they're happy, you're happy. It's not just you anymore, it's you and them. The right person is the one you wouldn't expect, and they show up at the most unexpected time. All your plans come crashing down, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

I realized, in this moment, and I looked into Ally's brown eyes and felt her heart beat in time with mine, that I love her. I not only love her, I love the way she smiles, I love the way she laughs, I love the way she looks perfect without even trying, I love the way she looks at me, I love the way she walks, I love the way she gets chill bumps when I touch her... I love every single thing she does, I admire her even at her lowest, and I haven't even known her that long. It's hard to put into words exactly how much this girl means to me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **Love you all. xx_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Hi, guys! :) So, new chapter, yay! That was fast, right? ;) I think that shorter chapters equal faster updates... I can't believe this story is half over, ca you? :( I have lots in store for you guys... Haha enjoy this. :)_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton**_ _follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"So," Ally says as she sits across from me on my bed, with her legs folded as she slowly chews on a cookie from the Chips Ahoy box we were sharing between us, "if you don't mind, tell me more about Dallas and your crew, or whatever."

I nearly choke, but remain calm. I knew this was bound to come up eventually between us. "Well..." I say slowly, "He's not good news. If it weren't for him and a guy named Darron I would have never gotten the reputation I have today."

She cocks her head to the side. "Darron?"

I sigh, realizing that the time has come to just tell her everything. No turning back now... She deserves to know anyway.

"When I was a freshman, I got put into a dorm room with a guy named Darron Travers. He took me to my first party... And my second party... And so on. It was around that time that I met Dallas and began getting drunk... And I lost my virginity, and so on. Darron's grades plummetted and he got kicked out of school, so I had the room to myself for about a week until this tall, goofy redhead showed up at my door with his stuff and told me he had been transferred, and so began my hate for Dez. I still hung around with Dallas and the others, but I haven't seen Darron since then. Eventually, Dez started to grow on me, and thank God for that... I stopped partying a little bit, but I also took Dez to some parties, and we're just great roomates, and that's why we decided to room together once more this year. And that's about the time when I met you..." I take a pause and glance at her, I see her cheeks blush as she studies her hands. "...What you, and pretty much no one else but Dez and maybe Trish knows about me is that I was a perfect kid in high school. My teachers loved me, I had perfect grades, I was in all the clubs, and I was nearly valedectorian. I know my parents would just cringe if they saw what I was like while I was here my freshman year. I'm glad I've changed, though... I like it this way."

I take a moment to push my sleeve up and reveal my anchor tattoo, this one is my favorite and the first I ever got. "I got this on my senior beach week," I smile at the memory, good times with some good friends, "my parents still haven't found out about it... But, it's ironic because I got it as a reminder to not forget who I am... And then I got to college, and that's exactly what I did. I let myself sink."

She frowns, pushing the cookie box to the side and crawling over closer to me. I drape my arm over her shoulder. "You may have sunk, Austin... You didn't hit the bottom, though, and that's all that matters."

I smile and kiss her on the cheek. "How come you always know exactly what to say?"

She chuckles and shrugs playfully, "I'm the best."

I lightly push her and she dramatically falls back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. When she regains her sanity she sits back up, a faint smile present on her face as she speaks. "So I've been thinking, and isn't it kind of unfair that you're making all of these changes for me and I'm doing nothing at all for you?"

I feel my pulse quicken with excitement at her words. "What do you mean?"

Her cheeks begin to blush wildly and I grin. "Well... You know..."

I chuckle, leaning back against the headboard. "You know how bad I want to be with you like that, Ally, but I would never ask you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Her eyes get wide and she says, "I want to, though... I mean, not go all the way obviously, but..." She trails off, obviously embarrassed, and I can't help the smile that creeps on my face.

"Well... Gotta start somewhere, right?" I smirk, and she lets out a nervous laugh. I glance towards the door, and she gives me a look of confusion as I get off the bed and walk towards it. Her eyes flash with realization and excitement as I turn the lock and hear the satisfying click.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sooo... Here's the thing, guys, I don't write smut! Sorry to disappoint some of you, lol I know you were looking forward to it. Obviously, they're not about to have sex or anything right now, but just give it time, okay. It'll get a little bit more exciting than this, but not a whole lot. ;) Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** I appreciate each and every one of you! xx_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Hey, guys! Soo, I just want to point out to you guys the fact that this fanfic is rated T, not M... Soo, those of you who were expecting smut, I'm sorry, but it's rated T for a reason! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, but I like it. :)_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton** Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"You did what?!" Trish squeals with both shock and surprise. She has the slyest smile ever on her face.

I grin, covering my eyes and falling back onto my bed. "I touched it."

"Ally Dawson gave a handjob? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. How long did it take him to-"

"Oh my gosh, stop it!" I groan and fall into a fit of laughter. After I recover I answer quietly, "Not long." I feel my face get hot and Trish is gasping for air at this point.

"Did he do anything for you?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, I didn't ask him to because he's already doing so much for me by not partying anymore and all that good stuff... Besides, I'm definitely not ready for that yet."

Trish chuckles, sitting down on her bed. "I honestly can not believe you, Ally."

"I can't believe myself, either." I groan. Yet, I don't regret it for a second.

Rain has started falling outside, and there's a low thundering rumble in the distance. I'm glad Austin walked me back to my dorm when he did, but he's probably getting soaked walking back right now. I hate storms.

"Do you love him?" Trish asks out of nowhere, and I raise my eyebrows and sit up to find her staring at me intensely.

"Umm..." I say, not really sure how to answer. "Love is a really strong word. I've never felt this way about anyone, though... Every single thing he does makes my day brighter."

She smiles happily. "I think you love him, you just won't admit it to yourself yet." She crawls under her covers and turns out her lamp. "Goodnight!"

I sigh, getting up and knowing I should shower before I get in bed myself. I'm in the shower a good half hour before getting out, and my knees nearly crumple when I hear the intensity of the storm outside. It feels as if the whole dorm is shaking, the thunder makes my head hurt, the rain sounds as if I didn't turn the shower off at all, and I bet the lightning is terrible as well, but I'm thankful there's not a window in the bathroom. I wrap a towel around me and reach for my cell phone, trembling. I see a text from Austin:

crazy storm huh? x

My hands shake as I sit down in the floor, leaning against the wall and reply:

I'm terrified right now.

I put some of my soaked hair in my mouth and chew on it. A disgusting habit of mine, but it never ceases to calm my nerves a bit. I answer almost immidiently as my phone rings, even though the noise from outside makes it hard to hear.

"Hello?" I murmur.

"Ally? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just... Really hate storms."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous... I can't ask you to walk back through this rain again..."

"No, I'm serious, I want to be there. I hate storms, too. I'll leave now."

The line is cut off, and I sigh, taking the phone away from my ear. I manage to stand up and dry out my sopping hair before pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt. I walk out of the bathroom to find Trish snoring through the storm, to no surprise. I shake my head and sit by the door, awaiting his arrival.

He shows up about ten minutes later, carrying a small umbrella with the hood on his sweatpants pulled up. I silently usher him in, and he kisses me on the lips before I go and crawl in bed and wait for him. He pulls off everything but his sweatpants and socks... I'm sure that the sweatpants would be gone as well if Trish weren't in here. He crawls in next to me and wraps his toned arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

We're silent, because no words need to be spoken. All that matters right now is that we're each other's comfort. The storm seems to fade away, and all I can hear is his soft breathing in my ear. He's asleep within minutes, and I follow suit.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it! I'm going to start writing the next chapter in a few minutes so it should be up either later or tomorrow. :) Got some crazy stuff coming up soon, just wait. Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** Love and appreciate each and every one of you!_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I know it seems like at this point the chapters just get shorter and shorter, but they kinda have to be short right now for what I have planned, so bear with me! They will continually get longer. :) This is in Dallas's point of view, so please don't get confused about that haha! I enjoyed writing in this point of view, it kind of gave me chills the way he thinks. He's just a really messed up person lol. Enjoy!_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton**_ _Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I run my hands over my face and stare out the window at the storm that won't seem to calm. I'm the last one awake at this house party, every one else has either passed out from their alcohol and drug intake or managed to lock themselves in a room with someone. I'm drunk, piss drunk, but I'm used to it by now. I'm like this the majority of the time nowadays.

I'm mad... No, I'm pissed off. I also spend a lot of my time being pissed off, but I'm really pissed off this time... At Austin. He's such a dumb prick. Who in their right mind would go for someone like Ally Dawson? Not me, that's for sure... I prefer being with more than one girl... Not in a relationship, obviously, but for the sex. Why would you every want to settle for one person when there's so many opportunities at this damned school?

"Dallas..." I hear someone murmur behind me, and I turn around to see Kira's head raised a little bit from her spot on the couch. There's some dude laying on top of her.

"Go back to sleep, Kira." I murmur lowly, and within seconds her head hits the cushion once more and she's out. I shake my head, and turn back to the window.

The more and more I think about Austin abandoning me and everyone else, his real friends, the angrier I get. He needs to pay for this, he needs to regret this decision, he needs to realize who's in charge here... Me. When he got here he was just a stupid nerd who had way too much going for him, and if it wasn't for Darron and I, that's exactly what he'd still be... Darron...

Somehow in my drunken state I'm given the perfect idea. I pull my cell phone out of my back pocket, and shakily try to find Darron's contact, but the glare from the screen is painful. I finally manage to find it and hit the green button, bringing the device to my ear.

"Hello?" A tired voice answers. I can tell he's high right now.

"Darron, man, we have a problem."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You remember Austin? How could you forget, really... Anyways, he's backsliding. And I mean he's backsliding bad."

"He's stopped hanging out with you guys?"

"Worse than that. He's started dating this girl named Ally, and she's little miss perfect, just like he used to be. He's even started to wear the clothes again and everything."

"Ugh, not the clothes." He groans, and the line goes quiet for a moment. He's thinking. "Something needs to be done."

"I agree." I mutter. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. Everyone in the house around me passed out on the floor would just say, screw him if he thinks he's too good for us. I don't think that way, though. Austin doesn't realize what he's getting himself into. He'll end up being one of those people who has a perfect little wife and family and he won't ever have anything exciting or out of the ordinary happen. Why would you want to live like that?

"We need to confront him." Darron says.

"Yeah. How about we just go over there to his dorm and knock some sense into him?"

"Sounds fine to me, but no one can know that I was on campus. I'm banned, remember?"

"Shit, you're right... I'll give you some sunglasses or something, man, I don't know, I'm way too drunk to think up solutions right now." I groan, and I hear him chuckle.

"It's a plan, then." He says, and the line goes dead. I stuff the phone back into my pocket and lean my head against the cold window, smiling. The rain is finally turned into a drizzle, and I can't help but enjoy the happiness that is welling up in the pit of my stomach... A rare occasion. I haven't felt this happy in a long time.

I reach for the half-spilled bottle of liquor on the counter beside of me, but my vision goes blurry before I can bring the foul bottle to my mouth, and I join the others who are passed out on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ahhh what did you guys think? :) I liked it even though it was really creepy lol! Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **You're all super cool. xx_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER._

**My Twitter:** _**didyousayashton** Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I squint my eyes open, trying to process why exactly I'm in Ally's dorm. I am able to remember the storm last night, and relax a bit, stretching my arms above my head. Ally is still fast asleep beside of me, while Trish is sitting up in her bed with her laptop in front of her, an amused expression on her face as she looks at me.

"Sleep well?" She asks.

I roll my eyes at her, silently getting out of bed and making sure not to wake Ally. I find my sweatshirt and pull it over my head and onto my bare skin, now searching the floor for my shoes.

"What, you're going to be the guy who leaves in the morning before she even wakes up?" Trish asks another question, still having the hint of amusement in her tone.

"It's not like we had sex. Besides, I left last night without telling Dez where I was, I don't want him getting freaked out. Besides, I promised him I'd help him shoot a video for his channel today and I'm already late." I whisper back at her.

She just shrugs, going back to whatever she was doing. I tie up the last lace on my Converse and pad quietly back over to Ally, planting a kiss on her forehead. She crinkles her nose in her sleep, but doesn't wake. I smile down at her, realizing how lucky I am to call her mine. "I love you." I murmur, knowing she can't hear me, but not caring.

I wave a final goodbye to Trish before exiting the dorm. The heat of Miami hits me the minute I close the door, but I'm used to it by now. I pass another guy as he leaves a different girl's dorm, and he shoots me the 'I guess you had a good night, too?' look. I just grin, moving ahead of him and down the steps.

Campus isn't very full today, just a few people going out for lunch or enjoying the weather. I wasn't looking forward to classes this week because I had a few tests that I couldn't afford to do bad on... Not that I would do bad on them anyway, but still.

I hope Dez isn't upset with me for being late to filming. He was wanting to do some other tag with me for this week's video, I already forgot what it was. I look around in my pocket for my keys as I approach my dorm, but I'm interrupted when I overheard something I rather wouldn't have.

"Yeah, man, I swear it was Darron. He was wearing sunglasses but I'm like really sure it was him." Says a senior walking past me with a buddy of his. I really hope he doesn't mean Darron Travers is on campus. I hate that guy's guts. I've narrowed down that he is the reason I got into the bag messes I was in for the past two years of my life, besides my own wrong judgement. He's a terrible guy, really.

The irony behind my previous thoughts is revealed to me when I push open my dorm door. Not only is Darron Travers on campus, he's in my dorm room, and he's kicking Dez repeatedly as he's crumpled up on the floor while Dallas stands behind him and watches.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so yes, this chapter was an extreme cliffhanger and pretty short. BUT I already have the next chapter written, and I'm going to set a goal for this chapter to determine when I post the next. :) I need **15 reviews **until I post the next chapter! Also, the next chapter will be in Dallas's point of view. So, review, review, review! Thanks guys. xx_


End file.
